Bakugan Dimensions
by JetravenEx
Summary: Interspace has been finished ahead of time, but Naga is on the rise thirsting for revenge. With Masquerade's return and new brawlers appearing, can they stop him? Or will they fall before him?
1. New Beginnings

A/N Yeah, it's a new story... *ducks bricks*

Jetravenex: But in my defense I had a really good reason for it!

Chaos in the Sky: hn.

Jetravenex: *jumps back* the heck! Dude! You're almost as bad as Masquerade when it comes to giving me heart attacks!

Chaos: ...

Jetravenex: *Sighs* alright this is a story based off the rp forum that Chaos has, and he and I have cowritten this story together,

Chaos: ...

Jetravenex: *looks at chaos* Um... Anyways, in prevention of me getting mauled I will say now that I do no own bakugan, or some of the OC's that will be used thank you, now don't hurt me.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The brawlers and resistance members retreated to the Vestal Destroyer, the Alternative System seconds from blowing to Kingdom come. King Zenoheld shouted profanities at his son who watched the brawlers and their allies retreat with a calm expression on his face. Professor Clay stared at the screen in front of him.

Suddenly he jolted forwards as a voice erupted from the speakers.

"While this marks your end, it allows for my beginning!" The voice said and as the voice's laughter echoed throughout the alternative…

The doomsday clock for the three occupants hit zero, and the alternative system exploded, fiery claws reaching and tearing the doomsday device to shreds from the inside out. For Clay, and King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron the last thing they knew was the echoing sound of explosions and then the heat reached them and they were landed within the depths of oblivion.

Dan and the others witnessed the Alternative's destruction safely inside the Vestal Destroyer. Mira was weeping over her father's death, her face buried in her hands while Keith had an arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her close his blue eyes sympathetic.

Ace stood off to the side looking on at the two worriedly.

Marucho and Shun came up to Dan and watched as the explosions died down, leaving nothing but scraps of metal as evidence of the Alternative system.

Marucho heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm sure glad that's over." He said turning away from the window and glancing up at Shun and Dan.

"While I'm glad it's over, now what?" Shun asked folding his arms across his chest. "Where do we go from here?" He asked looking between Dan and Marucho. "Do we just go back to the way things were before?"

Dan's face fell. "You're right, as glad as I am that it's over. The lack of brawling is really going to cramp my style." He said frowning folding his arms across his chest.

Marucho frowned as well resting his chin on his hand as he gazed out of the window his eyebrows furrowing. "It is a bit of a dilemma, after all, all our fighting on Earth caused so much damage, the damage done to Doctor Micheal's lab and the warehouse prime examples of the fact…"

"If only we had a place for kids to brawl that was easily accessible and safe." Shun mused.

"Yeah, like, like Marucho's bakugan interspace!" Dan said his eyes widening, snapping his fingers at the thought. "We put it back together, globalize it and then bam!" He said hitting his fist into his hand. "Kids can get together to play bakugan and with us running the show it'll be perfectly safe! It's perfect!"

Shun frowned a soft 'hmm' coming from him as he looked towards Marucho.

Marucho sighed eyes drifting downward, "I don't know Dan, Interspace is far from being finished at the private stage let alone the public or global stage!"

"Well, Dr Michael's supposed to be good with that stuff isn't he? He could help you, Alice too, and then we've got the Vestals for help too!" Dan said gesturing to the Resistance who had started to gather around them.

"Globalizing Bakugan Interspace sounds like a great idea Master Dan!" Baron said his eyes shinging. Then he looked towards Mira and the others with hopeful eyes. "And if we go help the brawlers with this I can get all the brawlers autographs!" He said punching the air, as Nemus sweat dropped at his partner's antics. Mira lifted her head and heaved a sigh but smiled through her tears. Ace moving to take Keith's place as he shifted away.

Keith smirked as he leaned against the wall arms folded. "I'll be willing to lend my assistance." Then he frowned. "However we may not have much time we can offer, we need to aide in the efforts to find a new place to relocate some of our people to ease up on the overpopulated Vestal." He said.

Dan grinned broadly turning to Marucho. "Ya see Marucho? We can get it done! What do you say?"

Marucho looked around and then his face broke out into a smile. "Okay, yeah! Let's do this thing!" He said jumping up.

The resistance cheered as the Destroyer slipped into a portal and then continued on towards Earth.

Meanwhile in an unknown dimension, which was more or less a void of nothingness centered around a stone statue.

The stone statue was a bony white dragon, with tattered wings folded at its side.

A soft chuckle echoed within the void as the stone statues eyes glowed red,

"A perfect idea brawlers. Make my job easier, for my vengeance begins now!" The voice seeming to originate from the stone statue of the brawlers worst enemy. Dark mist came off the statue and came together to produce the ghostly image of Naga.

He frowned and snarled. "Curses, my body remains trapped within the damned stone!" Then he shook his head. "No matter, I merely need to find a strong enough power source to free myself."

Energy flowed from him producing an aura mirror, though rather than depict his reflection, it showed the vestal destroyer flying to Earth.

He chuckled, "I have time, now… To find myself some lackeys!"

A portal opened up beside his ghostly image and he flew through it, the statue remaining standing in the other dimension.

Marucho sighed wearily glaring tiredly at the computer screen. It had already been about a month since the defeat of Zenoheld, and still no luck on fixing Interspace. And thanks to Dan, kids all over the world were expecting it to show up soon. Alice and Dr. Michael had been a big help, but even they couldn't figure out the last obstacle in Marucho's path for interspace.

The short boy sighed, standing up as he heard the door slide open, no doubt it was Alice, "Hey Alice. Still can't figure out the last part of the code. We're so close! If we could just crack this last bit then we could go worldwide in a matter of days!"

"Why not let me take a look at it then?"

Marucho whirled around, eyes widening in shock. He had not been expecting to hear a male's voice, much from _him_, "Masquerade!"

"The one and only." Masquerade said with a smirk, he was dressed in his signature outfit, his mask showing Marucho's stunned reflection to himself, "Now move aside, I'll take care of your little code." He said, walking past the stunned Aquos brawler, and sitting down, typing furiously on the computer.

Marucho just blinked, "But, how, why, what are you doing here?" He asked turning around slowly to look at the elder blond as well as the glowing green code shown on the screen.

"Alice was here, and I am Alice, see where I'm going with that?" He responded simply.

Marucho shook his head slightly, blinking as if Masquerade would just vanish, "But, how did you come back?"

Masquerade shrugged, "Beats me. But I'm not complaining, especially with this 'Interspace' of yours showing up. Perfect time for my come back wouldn't you say?"

Marucho nodded dumbly, "Yeah, I suppose. But that code's nearly unbreakable, it might be a while bef-"

"Got it." The Darkus Master interrupted him sitting back slightly, "Tougher than I thought it'd be, but I've messed with worse before."

Marucho gaped at the screen his mouth hanging open, "No way! That would've taken me at least another month!"

Masquerade stood up, "Your welcome. Now hurry and get this thing global, I have brawls to win. I'm no doubt a little out of practice, seeing as you use those gauntlets or whatever they're called now." With that said, the masked brawler turned and walked off.

Marucho blinked and looked back towards where Masquerade had gone before shaking his head and sliding into the seat. Then he reached over the keyboard and started typing away again, "Good thing Dan told us all about what Masquerade did back in Vestrioa. Or I might've suspected he's still an enemy." He murmured softly.

Naga floated over Earth staring at it his red eyes glowing with hunger, hunger for power and for vengeance. With a roar he sent out his power across the world, reaching for the minds of the desperate, the poor unfortunate souls crying for help, and all too willing to do whatever to get it. He chuckled as images of people appeared before him. "Perfect." He said with a laugh disappearing once more.

-Time skip about 2 months-

Naga grinned, as his ghostly image appeared just outside a hospital window, unseeable to any bystanders. In front of him a kid with spiky red hair and red eyes was sitting next to a hospital bed. He wore a green sleeveless shirt with normal jeans, and basic red sneakers.

A middle aged woman with long red hair was lying in the bed, seemingly asleep, 'Perfect.' Naga thought, 'All the other fools I've visited were to scared. But this one seems to have a strong will.'

The boy frowned, "Mother, what use is my genius if I can't even save you? I know we never really saw eye to eye, but you're still my Mother. I don't want you to die."

"Poor woman, perhaps you'd like my help in healing her?" Naga asked, his transparent head now floating in the room.

The red head jumped up, glaring at the Dragon head, "Who, or what, are you?" He demanded.

"I, my dear boy, am a Bakugan, the most powerful bakugan to be exact. But I was cheated from my right and nearly destroyed by a Dragonoid." Naga replied, "But that's beside the point, what would you say if I could heal your Mother?"

The youth narrowed his eyes, "I'd say what's the catch?"

Naga chuckled, "Nothing much, just your help in reviving me. You'd only need to carry out missions for me, most of which will be merely winning Bakugan brawls." He said.

A male Darkus Skyress came out of the boy's pocket and popped open on the boy's shoulder, "Kain, be wary, that is Naga. The one who tried to take over Earth!" He warned.

Kain frowned and then shrugged. "So? I don't care what his plans are. I just want my Mother healed, so that I can get back to my research." He looked at the dragon, "You have a deal."

Naga smirked, "Good. I will use my power to keep her stable, but I can't fully heal her until I am revived. Only then will I have enough strength."

Kain nodded, "Fine."

Naga's eyes flashed, and a purple and black cloak fell in front of Kain, along with a Bakugan card that had a picture of Naga himself on it. "That cloak will protect your identity should you want it to be unknown. And that card is my newest creation, the Silent Card. When you defeat a Bakugan the Silent Card will sap its energy and transfer it to my body, getting me that much closer to freedom."

Kain threw on the cloak, pulling the hood over his head, as he picked up the Silent Card, "Very well. I will do as you say."

Naga seemed to grin as best as he could, "Oh, and one more thing. Take this, it's a Dimensional Transporter, it will allow you to teleport to anywhere on the planet. It's always good to have one on hand."

Lightning shot from his forehead and stopped in front of Kain, forming a DT card. Kain snatched the card from the air, "Alright. I'll get to work right now, then." He said holding up the DT.

With that said, the White One and Brawler vanished.

* * *

><p>AN Kain's one of the OC's I don't own. As far as I know Chaos/Oath of Oblivion share ownership of him.

Jetravenex: I don't feel like getting Chaos's pet snake indebbed in my leg, so I'm going to end the AN,

Cornelius (chaos's pet snake): hiss.

Jetravenex: 0.0 life hates me *RUNS AWAY*

Now REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. Introducing the New Characters!

A/N: I am starting so many stories and finishing none! Man I suck at this job sometimes.

Chapter 1

In the basement of a home on the outskirts of Chicago a black haired girl wearing goggles was holding a dropper over a flask filled with a purple substance. On her head a silver bakugan with purple eyes was peering down into the flask.

"I'd say a drop or two more should do the trick, Meredith." The bakugan informed her its voice sounding male but with a mechanical undertones to it.

The girl nodded as she carefully lowered the dropper so it was just above the rim of the flask.

"All right, easy does it." She said as she pressed gently a drop beginning to form at the tip.

A loud bang sounded from the top of the stairs and Meredith yelped crushing the bulb at the end of the dropper. A rapid cascade of drops fell into the flask which began to bubble and broil before going from a nice lavender colored substance to an ugly murky green color.

Meredith scowled as she yanked off the goggles green eyes narrowed. "Damn it! That's another one ruined!" She said turning and hurling her goggles across the room before whirling around to look towards the stairs. She narrowed her eyes when she saw a flash of brown hair near where the stairs were hidden partially by a wall. "Jessica!" She called as she heard gasps and footsteps hastily racing back up the stairs.

Growling Meredith clenched her fist, eye twitching as she pulled off her gloves.

"Jessica seems excited, I wonder what's up." The mechanical bakugan remarked flying over to the stairs and peering up them.

Meredith snorted as she shrugged off her lab coat leaving her dressed in a pair of jeans, light purple shirt and silver jacket. "Probably some new video game or something she wanted to ask me or Uncle Rob to get her, urgh! Doesn't she get she's not supposed to barge in when I'm working?!" Scowling she went over to the stairs and stomped up them. She reached the first floor and closed the door to the basement behind her. She glanced into the dining room and confirmed that her little sister wasn't there, she glanced towards the kitchen and spotted Superior, her partner mechanical bakugan nodding to the kitchen before flying in.

"Oh hey Superior!" Jessica's voice came from within the kitchen, "Did Mere come up with you?"

"She did." Meredith bit out as she entered the kitchen glaring daggers at her little sister who was seated at the circular booth at the end of their kitchen with her friend Kirsty Douglas across from her, the other black haired girl smiling sheepishly at Meredith. Meredith glared at them. "How many times have I told you not to barge in on me when I'm down in the lab? I could've been working on something explosive for all you know!"

Meredith's eye twitched as Jessica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Hey you've been down there since last night and all the way to noon today! You need to come out of the basement some time."

Meredith's glare turned up a few degrees and Jessica blinked. "I was working on a new solvent that I'm supposed to give to Uncle Rob by Monday, and I was so close to finishing it, when someone had to barge in and MESS IT ALL UP!" Meredith shouted.

Jessica blinked and then she frowned slightly. "Okay, look I'm sorry I messed up your…. Science stuff. But there's big news!" She said bouncing in her seat before looking to Kirsty, "Show her the flyer!"

The black haired girl flushed but quickly reached down into her bag that was resting beside the booth and pulled out a slip of paper and held it out to Meredith.

Raising an eyebrow Meredith snatched the paper from Kirsty and scanned the page, Superior landing on her shoulder and peering down at the page as well.

"'Bakugan Interspace Grand Opening'" Meredith read and then squinted at the words. "What? But they were saying it was going to take another month or so before they could complete it. How'd they get through all the bugs so fast?"

"Who cares about that stuff?" Jessica's bakugan, Darkus Skylord said popping open on Jess's shoulder. "What matters is that the place is gonna be opening tomorrow and that means we can finally brawl again!"

"And the brawlers are all supposed to be present in Interspace for the grand opening," Kirsty said beaming, "I'll be able to get a great interview for the school's paper!"

Meredith frowned. "So you're telling me they've finished the coding and construction a month ahead of schedule?" She said eyeing the two girls.

Jessica shrugged. "Hey its construction season in Chicago, when crap has to be done, it gets done." She said. "Besides why do you keep questioning it? It's finally done! We can finally go to Bakugan Interspace, meet the brawlers and brawl! Why do you have to overanalyze the whole thing?" She asked pouting.

Meredith threw her hands in the air. "Because it could be dangerous!" She said gripping the flyer tightly. "If there's something wrong with the code and it causes an error we could all be in danger!"

"I'm sure the brawlers would make sure something like that didn't happen." Jessica said waving her hand dismissively, "I mean they have like the richest and most genius kid on the whole planet running it there's no way they'd let something like that slip.

"And if you're that scared by it, then don't go," Skylord said dismissively flapping her wings.

Meredith growled crumpling the flyer in her hand, Superior flew up beside her.

"Perhaps it'd be best if we go," Superior said softly to her.

Meredith glanced sideways at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because if there is something wrong with Interspace I'll pick up on it," Superior said optics flickering changing colors as he swapped between functions. "Although I have to admit Jess has a point, they wouldn't open interspace if they weren't sure it'd be okay."

Jessica pointed towards Superior. "See! Supers agrees with us! Come on Mere! It'll be so much fun! Please?" Jessica said clasping her hands together and fixing Meredith with her pleading blue eyes.

Meredith sighed then she relented holding up her hands in surrender. "All right, all right, we'll go." She said Jessica, Kirsty and Skylord cheering.

"YES! We're finally going to get to brawl again Sky!" Jessica said Skylord bouncing up and down on the table.

"I'm so excited!" The dragoness said landing on Jess's head. "I wonder if we'll meet the famous Alpha Hydranoid!" The dragoness flapped her wings. "What if I get to _battle him_." The dragoness shivered. "Imagine how exciting that'd be!"

Jessica smiled at her bakugan while Meredith heaved a sigh.

Superior snorted floating closer to Skylord. "It'd be exciting for all of three seconds, then you'd get creamed." He said.

Skylord twitched and rounded on Superior. "Why you! It wouldn't be _that _quick!" She rushed at Superior the mechanical bakugan drawing back.

"I'm just stating facts!" Superior said evading a swipe from Skylord's wings. "He's at 500 gs you're at 360 gs! That's a 140 g's starting difference! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

Skylord growled as she continued to chase after him in mid air. "Shut up! I would too!"

"Fine you'd last 10 seconds, give or take 5 seconds." Superior said.

"I would not!" Skylord snapped continuing to give chase.

Meredith sighed shaking her head as Jessica and Kirsty watched the two darkus bakugan chase each other around. "This is going to take a while…" She muttered.

/-/

Several hundreds of miles away from Chicago, in New York City a brown haired young man with silver eyes sighed as he dragged himself into his apartment his black backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Guys I'm home." He called into the apartment kicking off his shoes by the door as he entered. He frowned as he glanced around seeing the living room empty with the exception of one knight like pyrus bakugan ball sitting on the coffee table. "Hey Siege." His bakugan turned to him before turning back to the screen

"Oh hey Justin," The knight like bakugan said. "How was your class?"

Justin sighed as he tossed his bag into a corner. "All right," He said plopping down onto the couch. "Just glad it's over for the day." He sighed as he got comfortable. "These Saturday review sessions suck though." He frowned as he glanced around. "Hey where's Tig and Drake?"

Siege winced. "They got into a fight, again, now they're both in separate rooms being irritated with each other." He said Justin letting out a ragged sigh as he threw his arm over his face.

"Ugh, can't they give it a break?" He muttered as he leaned back. "I'll go talk to them in a bit, see if I can get them to be on peaceful terms with each other for a while. That should give us peace for a little while."

"Until they get in a fight with each other again." Siege said both Justin and Siege heaving aggravated sighs.

"Seriously why can't they get along," Justin muttered uncovering his eyes as he glared at the ceiling.

Siege shifted his toy shoulders in a make shift shrug as his show went to commercial. "They might just be stressed out from being cooped up for too long, we've gone a long time without battling."

Justin grunted. "Not much I can do about that," He glanced at the TV, "Anything good on?"

"Well there's-" Siege trailed off as a new commercial came on the image of a girl with silver hair pulled up in a high ponytail dressed in a pink blazer came on the screen.

"Hey all fellow brawlers out there! I'm Julie from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and I've got big news for you! Bakugan Interspace's grand opening is going to be taking place tomorrow!" She smiled brightly. "After all the planning and hard work, the brawlers have finally finished it! Now there's a safe place for everyone all over the world to get together and engage in intense brawls!" B-roll depicting the bakugan ball shaped building that was the interspace access point, and the inside of Interspace was played as Julie talked. " Not to mention that you could get the chance to brawl me or one of the brawlers!" The pictures of the brawlers flashed on the screen before going back to Julie. "All the brawlers will be there for the grand opening, and we hope to see you there too!" She said pointing at the audience. "Catch ya later brawlers!" She said with a wave before the commercial ended.

Justin and Siege sat there staring at the TV before Siege jumped up.

"Well it looks like we have a solution."

Justin grinned. "Yeah, it looks like we're going to Bakugan Interspace tomorrow!"

Silence fell upon the two then Siege sighed.

"We'll still need to talk to Tig and Drake."

Justin sighed. "You're right, well I'll go talk to Tig, you handle Drake."

"Got it." Siege said as he headed for the bedroom where the dragonoid was holed up while Justin headed to the guest room where the tigrerra was likely hiding.

/-/

Kain frowned as he and Naga's spirit appeared in the space where Naga's statue was. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the sight of the four other figures gathered around.

Three of the other figures were wearing cloaks, and the other was dressed in his normal attire of a silver duster edged in gold over a white shirt and blue jeans. One of the four was a girl with long curly black hair and red eyes her hood down; the other was a guy with his hood covering his head and face like Kain's; one other had his hood up, but messy brown hair could be seen poking out from beneath his hood; the last one had no cloak on at all his arms were crossed across his chest and he had on a brown fedora that covered up most of his white hair though a few strands poked out from underneath it.

"So he's the last member?" The girl said narrowing her eyes as she sized up Kain. "I thought you said we were getting two more members?" She inquired looking at Naga.

"I was unable to find anyone else worthy." Naga said with a hiss. "Besides I'm sure you five will do, if you want your desires to be granted that is."

The girl nodded smirking. "You don't have to worry about me sir, I won't let you down."

Naga snorted as he glared at the five. "Listen up, Interspace opens tomorrow, I want you to go there and scout out the place and find opponents that will give me the most energy to help with my resurrection."

"Then we engage them and completely mop the floor with them," The guy with the fedora said, Naga's eyes gleaming.

"Precisely," He said. "Now I'll leave you five to prepare, don't fail me." He said with a last glare before he faded away.

"So shall we leave?" The fedora wearing guy asked.

"Perhaps we should at least get each other's names, ya know so we've got something else to call each other besides 'you'." The girl said glancing around at the others. When no one said anything she scowled. "Fine, but just so I don't have to deal with you lot being irritating and getting my name wrong, my name is Nyra, call me anything else and you'll face my dark phoenix Wrensa's wrath." A dark bird like bakugan that resembled skyress with some alterations popped open on Nyra's shoulder nodding her head in agreement.

The fedora wearing guy snorted. "Pitiful, I'm Jake. That's all you need to know."

"Skyler," The guy with his messy brown hair poking out from underneath his hood said.

"Okay what about you." Nyra said turning to look to the other guy with the hood who stood near Kain.

The guy didn't say anything instead he drew back shaking his head.

"Okay fine you're stuck with 'that guy'." Nyra said before turning to Kain. "And what about you?"

Kain was silent for a moment he considered the group of people before him, they all like him had been drawn in by Naga, they, like everyone else in the world did not deserve his trust, and therefore he would take up an alias.

"My name is Zed."

A/N: Phew well that's done. Not the greatest ever, but I needed a chapter to give an introduction to some of the OC's and villains you'll be seeing.

I wasn't planning on updating this but I reread the prologue and decided, ah what the heck could be fun to continue this story. So there you go an update.


End file.
